Stormy's Last Breath
by Shining-Dreamer
Summary: Better summary inside, but... Assassination is the key. But as a little girl, Stormy wants to learn the true meaning of friendship. Though she is stubborn, she has a reason she doesn't have any friends to begin with..


Hey, Y'all! Here's a new story I've been working on. . I'm excited for this one and, hopefully y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.. Although, it _is _a bit lame, but, I like it, so… Bleh. Hee-hee. Also… o.o For those yaoi fans.. I'm sorry, but this ain't gonna be a yaoi story.. ." Sorry!

**Warning: **Violence, language, and others that I have yet to encounter/remember at the moment.. .""

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto, but Stormy, on the other hand, is all mine from the help of ll Kairi ll.

**Summary:** A little girl comes to Konoha looking for a home. What the people of the village don't know is that she was born to become the perfect assassin. And when I say perfect, I mean so good that no one can stop her when she's in assassin mode. Will Naruto be the one to stop her in time? Or will her instincts kill everyone she's learned to become friends with and love? Including Naruto himself?

**Stormy's Last Breath **

"A child mercenary?" The fifth Hokage asked as her expression showed both wary and amusement from the information.

"Yes, Ma'am," Stormy bowed small and straightened back up. "I have been turned down in every village I've gone to because of what I am. I was hoping that to find a place I could call home and settle down. Somewhere as peaceful as your village, Ma'am… Would you think there would be a chance for me to stay here?"

"Hm…" Tsunade looked down at the papers in front of her with a thoughtful expression. "I'll consider it… For now, though, let one of my ninja's show you around." The blond looked over at the door to her left, saying," Sasuke, you may come in now."

The door was swiftly opened and a raven-haired boy, his facial structure telling Stormy that he may only be a few years older than him, walked in. His onyx orbs met Stormy's for a moment with a stoic, almost icy gaze, then he looked away from her to place the same gaze on his Hokage. His hair was in the shape of a duck butt in the back and his bangs were pretty long. He's wearing a navy blue turtle neck with short sleeves, white shorts, white with blue buckled arm warmers (A/N: wrist warmers?), and his customary blue ninja sandals.

"You called for me, Hokage-Sama?" The raven said with a voice that matched his expression.

Stormy looked tore her eyes away from him just as the older lady said," yes. I would like for you to accompany this young girl and show her around. Stay together for the day and take her anywhere she'd like to go. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," Sasuke bowed, his left eye twitching from annoyance.

"Good. Her name is-…" Tsunade looked back at the girl, raising a brow. "What was it again?"

Stormy's attention snapped back to the lady, only slightly curious about the raven's obvious impatience. "Stormy," she answered, keeping her eyes on the honey-colored orbs.

"Right. Her name is Stormy," Tsunade looked back at the raven, glancing briefly at the girl as she asked her next question. "Do either of you two have any questions?"

"No," was Sasuke's curt reply.

They both looked at Stormy when her nodding head caught their attentions.

"Actually, I do, Ma'am," Stormy said, relaxing her stance by only a bit, not completely for paranoia reasons. "I was wondering why this… _boy_ has to follow me around like a dog. I was thinking that it would be nice to just be on my own…"

Sasuke shot an annoyed glance at Stormy, most likely thinking along the lines of 'boy? Excuse me?'. Then he looked back at his Hokage, waiting for her answer.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, deep in her thoughts as she stared quietly at the youngest ninja standing in the room. Her response finally came a few moments later and she said," Stormy, you may not be aware of this, but Konoha is known for its' excellent hospitality. I don't suppose you would want us to look like bad hosts, now do you?"

'Bitch! ... Although, that is something I can understand... She doesn't want an unknown, road ninja walking around her village, much less an _Assassin_ walking through it. How could she trust me by knowing that?' Stormy thought, feeling her face become blank of emotion as she shook her head side to side, saying, "no, ma'am. I am sorry if I've offended you."

"It's quite alright . . . Now, if there's nothing else- -," the busy woman wasn't able to finish her sentence when the door to her left open again, letting in another boy about the same age as the raven male, if not a year younger.

"Baa-chan! The guy at the station is refusing to give me any more missions! What's the big idea, huh? Kakashi-sensei said that we were gonna have one today!" The boy angrily shouted before he noticed Sasuke and the new girl. His ocean blue orbs took Sasuke in with a glare, but softened when they slid on over to Stormy, pulling on a curious expression.

The new boy has shocking yellow hair that's a wild mop on top of his head, has three whisker- like scars on both of his cheeks, and he has very naturally tanned skin. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit that was painfully bright, blue ninja sandals, and has his villages' emblem on his head band wrapped around his forehead in the same way that Sasuke has his.

"Narutoooo..." His Hokage said, her voice showing how irritated she was by the new- comers presence. "I don't have time for your loudmouth today, brat. GO AWAY."

"But -," he started to defy, quickly snapping his eyes back to the woman's, except she quickly cut him off with her own response.

"No!" Yet, then her facial expressions brightened up. "Wait a moment, Naruto. Go with Sasuke. We have a guest and he will be her chaperone for today; taking her from place to place."

Naruto looked back over at Stormy and he gave her a wide fox- like grin. "Hey, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

" ... Stormy," she answered after a moment, eyeing him warily before she stiffened as the blond brought his hand up, holding it out for her to take. Stormy hesitated, not used to physical contact with other people outside of battle, then shrugged and took his hand for the handshake.

"Nice to meetcha, Stormy!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile before looking back at his Hokage. "Alright, Baa-chan. I'll go with them ... but you only got off easy this time because of the new girl. She may have some kind of cool jutsu she could show me! Believe it!" He pumped his fist in the air, making a cheering noise in delight. "Don't expect that to happen next time, though, 'kay? You won't have her to distract me next time," he added almost cheekily, sticking his tongue out at the older blonde.

Tsunade's lips twitched as she rolled her eyes, saying, "Just go already, you brat. You're giving me a head ache."

"Ma'am? When should I return to hear your decision?" Stormy asked with caution, tilting her head by a fraction after listening to the woman dismiss the male chunin.

"Mm… Come back around, say, eighteen hundred-thirty (6:30). I shall have my answer by then, I'm sure," Tsunade told her, the honey-colored eyes looking down at the stacks of papers on her desk.

"Alright… Thank you, Ma'am, for at least considering my request," Stormy thanked the woman, bowing respectfully before turning her back on the woman and she started heading towards the doorway that lead out of the office.

"Hey, wait up!" The boy, Naruto, called out, making a move to follow the girl, but stopped when Tsunade's voice came out commandingly.

"Wait, Naruto. I need to speak to you and Sasuke for a few moments if Stormy doesn't mind waiting…" The lady trailed off, waiting for Stormy's reply.

The girl rolled her eyes, thinking,' why ask when she already knows my answer? Of course I'm going to say 'okay'! Geez… Might as well and suck up to her…' "I don't mind, Ma'am…"

"Good. They'll meet you out in the hall once I'm through with them."

With a sigh, Stormy pushed the door open and walked out into the hallway, making sure it clicked shut behind her. 'I bet she's gonna tell them about my status,' she thought as she looked both ways down the hall, an impassive look on her face. 'What am I supposed to do in this boring village, anyways? Especially with those two bozos dragging me from place to place? Eh, I should be grateful. At least Tsunade is nice enough to think about it… With the other village's I've been to so far have all said no as soon as I said the word "mercenary"…'

Casually pulling a kunai out of the pouch at her waist, Stormy started playing with it; twirling the knife around and around on her fingers as she waited. Another few minutes passed before the door behind her opened and the two boys walked out one after the other.

"So where do ya wanna go first, Stormy?" Naruto asked her as Sasuke closed the oak door.

The girl shrugged and started her way towards the exit, walking listlessly as if she didn't care where she ended up. Which was more or less the truth as long as she stayed within the village. Behind her, the two males followed after her, but not silently. The blond boy commenced on blabbing away on nearly everything; about the village, the best ramen shop, where the best training grounds were, who you could most easily prank, and apparently the list never ended. It wasn't until they were outside the building when Stormy finally snapped.

"Will you SHUT. UP!" She angrily yelled in frustration, twirling around to face him. "You are _so_ annoying! How can anyone stand to listen to you?"

"We can't," the usual stoic boy said snidely with a smirk as Naruto gave both Stormy and Sasuke a glare each.

Stormy stashed her kunai back into her pouch, frowning, before turning her back on them again and she continued to walk ahead. 'I really can't stand this… It's so annoying; that _**boy **_is annoying,' she thought, glancing from side to side as they passed buildings and flats.

"Ne, Sasuke… Do you think she's as good as Baa-Chan says she is?" She heard Naruto whisper quietly to his comrade some few minutes later.

Rolling her eyes, Stormy then said in a voice stronger than a whisper," I can hear you, baka. And, I'm good. I'm better than you, at least…" She giggled real softly once she heard the blond growl at the insult and also heard the other teen snort in his own laughter.

"Whatever! I bet I could beat you in a quick spar, little girl!" Naruto yelled in his anger.

A slow grin was placed on the girl's face as Stormy stopped walking and slowly turned to face the two other ninjas. "Could you back that up with money?" She asked, the rush of adrenaline waving through her body.

"Huh?" Naruto looked taken aback for a moment as he gave her a squinty look, glancing at Sasuke with confusion laced in his ocean blue orbs.

"Could you back that declaration up?" She repeated, smirking now as she straightened her body up.

"Hn. I don't think he has enough courage to hit a girl," Sasuke taunted, smirking along with the young girl as Naruto started glaring again.

"Of course I can!" Naruto exclaimed, huffing exasperatedly as if this were old news, his eyes rolling. Then he grinned and said," but, instead of money, how 'bout a bowl of miso ramen, ne? I'm starving!"

"Don't be too confident in yourself," Stormy murmured under her breath as she shrugged in acceptance. "Sure, sounds good to me. Would you like to do this someplace else? Where there aren't too many people?"

The blond glanced around, still grinning, and looked back at the young girl. "Nah. Right here is fine by me… Now, whoever can get the other person to the ground in this spar wins. Got it?"

"Easy enough," Stormy said as the blond ninja moved into a fighting stance. She took in a deep breath to keep her focused and to hold back her assassin-like instincts, then she said," alright, let's go Blondie. Show me what the ninjas of Konoha are capable of."

There's the end of the first chapter. ^_^

So? What did ya think? ." Reviews would be nice, but I'm not gonna push for any.

_To be continued!_


End file.
